Generally, a recent broadcast receiver is equipped with a large-scale storage device such as a hard disc drive (HDD) and provided with a function of storing/reproducing received broadcast data or external data in/from the hard disc drive.
A product equipped with a hard disc drive is capable of storing or reproducing received broadcast data in direct. The product, which is equipped with a large-scale hard disc drive, is facilitated to record/reproduce data, which was storable via an external device using several video tapes or CDs, in/from the single large-scale hard disc drive.